Final Fantasy XII: Original Soundtrack
''Final Fantasy XII: Original Soundtrack '' is the complete soundtrack for Final Fantasy XII, composed by Hitoshi Sakimoto, with the theme song composed by Nobuo Uematsu. The soundtrack includes six tracks not included in the game used in promotional stages. Vocals are performed by Angela Aki for the theme song, "Kiss Me Good-Bye." Also included in the soundtrack is Taro Hakase's "Symphonic Poem 'Hope'", arranged by Yuji Toriyama and based on the game's main theme by Hitoshi Sakimoto. It was performed by the London Philharmonic Orchestra under the direction of Robin Smith. Development Yasumi Matsuno, the game's original director, chose Sakimoto to compose the music.http://www.1up.com/features/ffxii-composer-interview Sakimoto described the project "huge," and that he was nervous about it. The main Final Fantasy series up until Final Fantasy XII had been known for Nobuo Uematsu's music, and Sakimoto was originally wondering whether he should try to emulate Uematsu's previous work or not. After considering the situation Sakimoto decided to go with his own style. Before starting, Sakimoto already knew where the song "Kiss Me Good-Bye" was going to be used in the game, and how the song was going to sound, so he took that into consideration.http://uk.music.ign.com/articles/741/741502p1.html By the time Sakimoto joined in the project, the basic battle parts had already been in the works and the storyline and character settings had been done. Sakimoto discussed some basic principles with Mr. Matsuno, such as the atmosphere that needs to be created by music, and the characters' emotional changes, and created the tracks following the principle. Early on it was decided to use a fundamental orchestra form, not because of the image of the game itself, but in order to avoid a particular kind of arrangement that can be created by unbalanced orchestration with use of folk instruments. Due to the game's battle system battles take place on the field instead of in a separate battle screen like in previous Final Fantasy titles. At first, Sakimoto wasn't sure if he should put the music's emphasis on battle or exploration, but then decided to try and match the music to each location, something that would convey the game's atmosphere whether or nor the player is fighting enemies or not. Therefore many pieces alternate between bombastic and quiet.Final Fantasy XII Collector's Edition Bonus DVD The music in the opening and the ending were recorded live and been fully mixed to support . Most of the music in the game, however, uses the console's internal sound chip. Sakimoto didn't want the game's overall mood be too dark, so he tried to incorporate elements to keep things a little lighter. He names the "Cerobi Steppe" as his favourite piece from the soundtrack. Track List Disc One (1:13:35) 01. "Loop Demo" (ループデモ, Rūpu Demo) - 1:36 :Plays during the first part of the Opening Movie. '02. "FINAL FANTASY ～FFXII Version～" (FINAL FANTASY ～FFXIIバージョン～, ''FINAL FANTASY ～FFXII Bājon～) - 1:17 :Plays during the second part of the Opening Movie and when loading a save file. 03. "Opening Movie (Theme of FINAL FANTASY XII)" (FINAL FANTASY XIIのテーマ), ''Ōpunigu Mūbii (FINAL FANTASY XII no Tēma - 6:57 :Plays during the opening cutscene from the wedding of Princess Ashe to the fall of Dalmasca. 04. "Infiltration" (潜入, Senyū) - 3:09 :Plays when Captain Basch, Vossler, Reks and the rest of the Dalmascan soldiers are trying to stop the treaty signing at Nalbina Fortress. 05. "Boss Battle" (ボス戦 Bosu ikusa) - 3:24 :The game's boss battle theme. Also used in Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift. 06. "Auditory Hallucination" (幻聴, Genchō) - 3:13 :Plays in the cutscene when Reks witnesses Basch kill the King of Dalmasca. 07. "Secret Practice" (秘密の練習, Himitsu no renshū) - 2:09 :Plays when Vaan makes his first appearance in the Garamsythe Waterway with Kytes. 08. "A Small Happiness" (小さな幸せ, Chiisana shiawase) - 0:08 :A track not featured in the game. 09. "The Royal City of Rabanastre"/"City Ward Upper Level" (王都ラバナスタ/市街地上層, Ōto Rabunasuta/Shigaichi jōsō) - 5:28 :The location theme for the Royal City of Rabanastre. 10. "Penelo's Theme" (パンネロのテーマ, Pannero no tēma) - 2:57 :One of only two eponymous character themes in the game. Plays when Penelo makes her first appearance in the game. 11. "The Dream to be a Sky Pirate" (空賊への夢, Kūzoku e no yume) - 0:35 :Plays during Vaan's telling of his dream to become a Sky Pirate. 12. "Little Rascal" (小悪党, Koakutō) - 3:03 :Plays when Vaan is in the Sandsea looking for Kytes and when Jules makes his first appearance in Old Archades. 13. "The Dalmasca Estersand" (東ダルマスカ砂漠, Higashi Darumasuka sabaku) - 4:03 :The location theme of the Dalmasca Estersand. 14. "Level Up!" (レベルアップ!, Reberu Appu!) - 0:07 :Plays whenever a character levels up. 15. "Naivety" (童心, Dōshin) - 3:01 :Plays whenever the player boards a Skyferry. 16. "Coexistence" (Imperial Version) (共存 (帝国バージョン), Kyōson baajon - 2:48 :A mild rendition of the "Theme of the Empire". Plays when the party meets Larsa. 17. "Signs of Change" (変化の兆し, Henka no kizashi) - 2:21 :Plays during scenes involving the subjects of the Archadian Empire. 18. "Mission Start" (ミッション開始, Misshon kaishi) - 0:08 :A track not featured in the game. 19. "Rabanastre Downtown" (ラバナスタ・ダウンタウン, Rabanasuta Dauntaun) - 2:40 :The location theme for the Lowtown. '20. "Mission Failed" (ミッション失敗, ''Misshon shippai) - 0:13 :A track not featured in the game. 21. "Quiet Determination" (静かなる決意, Shizukanaru ketsui) - 3:33 :Plays when Vaan first speaks to Old Dalan. 22. "The Dalmasca Westersand" (西ダルマスカ砂漠, Nishi Darumasuka sabaku) - 1:34 :The location theme for the Dalmasca Westersand. 23. "Clan Headquarters" (クラン本部, Kuran honbu) - 2:47 :Plays in the Royal Palace of Rabanastre and whenever the player enters the Clan Centurio building. 24. "A Small Bargain" (小さな拾い物, Chiisana hiroimono) - 0:09 :A track not featured in the game. 25. "Giza Plains" (ギーザ草原, Gīza sōgen) - 4:43 :The location theme for the Giza Plains. 26. "Parting with Penelo" (パンネロとの別れ, Pannero to no wakare) - 0:31 :Plays after the sidequest with Penelo at Giza Plains when she separates from Vaan. 27. "The Garamsythe Waterway" (ガラムサイズ水路, Garamusaizu suiro) - 2:55 :The location theme for the Garamsythe Waterway. 28. "An Omen" (予兆, Yochō) - 2:48 :Plays during dangerous situations. 29. "Rebellion" (騒乱, Sōran) - 2:57 :Composed by Hayato Matsuo. Plays during the Resistance's attack on the Royal Palace of Rabanastre when Vaan is running away from Balthier and Fran. 30. "Nalbina Fortress Town Ward" (ナルビナ城塞市街地, Narubina jōsai shigaichi) - 2:22 :The location theme for the Nalbina Fortress. Disc Two (1:13:33) 01. "The Princess' Vision" (王女の幻影, Ōjo no genei) - 3:19 :Plays whenever Lord Rasler's apparition appears in front of Ashe. 02. "Clash of Swords" (剣の一閃, ''Tsurugi no issen '') - 2:35 :A battle theme that sometimes plays during boss battles. Also plays at the Third Ascent at the Pharos at Ridorana. 03. "Victory Fanfare ~FFXII Version~" (勝利のファンファーレ ~FFXIIバージョン~, Shōri no Fanfaare ~FFXII Baajon~) - 0:29 :The signature Final Fantasy Victory Fanfare that plays after boss battles and esper battles. '04. "Abyss" (深淵, ''Shin'en) - 3:25 :Composed by Hayato Matsuo. A track not featured in the game. 05. "Dark Clouds" Version (暗雲 帝国バージョン, An'un Baajon - 2:00 :Plays during scenes involving the Archadian Empire. 06. "A Promise with Balthier" (バルフレアとの約束, Barufurea to no yakusoku) - 0:37 :Plays during the cutscene when Balthier gives Penelo his handkerchief before he and the others are sent to the Nalbina Dungeons. 07. "Game Over" (ゲームオーバー, Geemu Oobaa) - 0:22 :The eponymous theme plays whenever all the characters are KO'ed. 08. "Nalbina Fortress Underground Prison" (ナルビナ城塞地下雑居房, Narubina jōsai chika zakkyobō) - 4:35 :The location theme for the Nalbina Dungeons. 09. "The Barbarians" (蛮族, Banzoku) - 2:29 :Plays during Vaan's fight against Daguza, Gwitch and Galeedo in the Nalbina Dungeons. Also plays during the scene before the battle against Vayne Novus. 10. "Battle Drum" (戦いのドラム, Tatakai no doramu) - 2:46 :The battle theme against the three Seeqs. 11. "Theme of the Empire" (帝国のテーマ, Teikoku no teema) - 7:50 :Theme of the Archadian Empire. Plays whenever the Judge Magisters make an appearance. It is also the location theme for the Imperial City of Archades. Also it is plays during the first battle against Vayne. 12. "Chocobo FFXII Arrange Ver.1" (チョコボFFXIIアレンジVer.1, Chokobo FFXII Arenji Ver. 1) -2:49 :A track not used in the game. 13. "The Barheim Passage" (バルハイム地下道, Baruhaimu chikadō) - 3:51 :The location theme for the Barheim Passage. 14. "Sorrow Army Version" (悲哀 解放軍バージョン, ''Hiai baajon - 3:36 :Plays after defeating Vossler. 15. "Basch's Reminiscence" (バッシュの回想, Basshu no kaisō) - 0:57 :Plays during Basch's flashback of the events in Nalbina Fortress. '16. "Coexistence Army Version (共存 解放軍バージョン, ''Kyōson baajon - 2:50 :A Light-hearted theme at plays at some towns. '17. "The Skycity of Bhujerba" (空中都市ビュエルバ, ''Kūchū toshi Byueruba) - 3:48 :The location theme for the Skycity of Bhujerba. 18. "Secret of Nethicite" (魔石の秘密, Maseki no himitsu) - 3:24 :The location theme for Lhusu Mines. 19. "Dark Night (Imperial Version)" (闇夜 (帝国バージョン), ''An'ya (teikoku baajon)) - 2:00 :Plays during the exchange between Vayne and Dr. Cid. 20. "A Speechless Battle" (言葉無き戦い, Kotobanaki tatakai) - 2:33 :Plays when the party is running away from Ba'Gamnan and his bounty hunters in the Lhusu Mines. Also plays in the battle against the optional Demon Wall in the Tomb of Raithwall, Deathgaze and the second battle against Ba'Gamnan in the Nam-Yensa Sandsea. 21. "The Dreadnought Leviathan Bridge" (戦艦リヴァイアサン艦橋, Senkan Rivaiasan kankyō) - 3:54 :Composed by Hayato Matsuo. Plays during the cutscene where the party first meets Judge Ghis. '22. "Challenging the Empire" (帝国への挑戦, ''Teikoku e no chōsen) - 3:19 :Composed by Hayato Matsuo. The location theme for the Dreadnought Leviathan airship. 23. "State of Emergency" (切迫する事態, Seppaku suru jitai) - 3:16 :Plays during the escape from the Dreadnought Leviathan. 24. "Upheaval" (Imperial Version) (動乱 (帝国バージョン), Dōran (teikoku baajon) - 3:13 :The boss battle theme against the Judge Magisters. First heard against Ghis. Also plays during the battle against Vayne Novus. '25. "The Tomb of Raithwall" (レイスウォール王墓, ''Reisuwōru ōbo) - 3:36 :The location theme for the Tomb of Raithwall. Disc Three (1:13:32) '01. "The Sandsea" (大砂海, ''Daisakai) - 2:21 :The location theme for the Ogir-Yensa and Nam-Yensa Sandsea. 02. "Esper Battle" (召喚獣戦, Shōkan jūsen) - 3:23 :Plays during battles against Espers. 03. "Sorrow" Version (悲哀 帝国バージョン, Hiai Bājon) - 2:49 :Plays during scenes involving deaths in Imperial Archadia. 04. "Seeking Power" (求めし力, Motomeshi chikara) - 3:13 :Composed by Hayato Matsuo. The location theme for Paramina Rift. 05. "Desperate Fight" (死闘, Shitō) - 2:44 :A boss battle theme that plays when fighting against Vossler, Gabranth and Dr. Cid. 06. "Jahara, Land of the Garif" (ガリフの地ジャハラ, Garifu no chi Jahara) - 4:59 :The location theme for Jahara, the land of the Garif. '07. "Ozmone Plain" (オズモーネ平原, ''Ozumōne heigen) - 2:30 :The location theme for Ozmone Plain. 08. "The Golmore Jungle" (ゴルモア大森林, Gorumoa-daishinran) - 3:50 :The location theme for Golmore Jungle. 09. "Eruyt Village" (エルトの里, Eruto no sato) - 4:13 :The location theme for Eruyt Village. 10. "You're Really a Child..." (本当に子供なんだから…。, Honto ni kodomo nandakara...) - 0:13 :Plays when Vaan asks Fran how old she is before the party leaves Eruyt Village to find Mjrn. 11. "Chocobo ~FFXII Version~" (チョコボ ~FFXIIバージョン~, Chokobo ~FFXII Bājon~) - 2:04 :Plays whenever the player rides a Chocobo. 12. "An Imminent Threat" (迫る脅威, Semaru kyōi) - 2:45 :The location theme for the Henne Mines. Also plays when the Sky Fortress Bahamut approaches the Royal City of Rabanastre. 13. "Clash on the Big Bridge ~FFXII Version~" (ビッグブリッジの死闘 ~FFXIIバージョン~, ''Biggu Burijji no shitō ~FFXII bājon~) - 2:46 :The boss battle theme against Gilgamesh and Enkidu at Lhusu Mines. 14. "Abandoning Power" (捨て去りし力, Sutesarishi chikara) - 2:36 :The location theme that plays at Mt. Bur-Omisace. 15. "The Stilshrine of Miriam" (ミリアム遺跡, Miriamu iseki) - 3:24 :The location theme for the Stilshrine of Miriam. 16. "Time for a Rest" (安息の時, Ansoku no toki) - 2:10 :Plays at the end of various dungeons, such as the Tomb of Raithwall, Stilshrine of Miriam and the Sochen Cave Palace. 17. "White Room" (白い部屋, Shiroi heya) - 3:45 :Plays during Vaan's reminiscence of his brother Reks's last moments. 18. "The Salikawood" (サリカ樹林, Sarika jurin) - 2:37 :The location theme for the Salikawood. 19. "The Phon Coast" (フォーン海岸, Fōn kaigan) - 3:59 :The location theme that plays at Phon Coast. Also plays when Balthier shows Vaan the Strahl for the first time. 20. "Destiny" (宿命, Shukumei) - 2:58 :Plays during solemn moments with several plot characters, such as during Balthier and Ashe's conversation at Phon Coast and after the defeat of Vayne Novus. 21. "The Sochen Cave Palace" (ソーヘン地下宮殿, Sōhen chika kyūden) - 3:39 :Composed by Masaharu Iwata. The location theme for the Sochen Cave Palace. 22. "A Moment's Rest" (一時の休息, Ichiji no kyūsoku) - 4:32 :First heared in the Valley of Death in Tomb of Raithwall. Also it is the location theme for Old Archades and the Ridorana Cataract. 23. "Near the Water" (水のほとり, Mizu no hotori) - 3:12 :Plays whenever the player stops at the outposts in locations throughout Ivalice, such as the one at the Dalmasca Estersand and the Phon Coast. 24. "The Mosphoran Highwaste" (モスフォーラ山地, Mosufōra sanchi) - 2:50 :The location theme for the Mosphoran Highwaste. Disc Four (1:13:52) 01. "The Cerobi Steppe" (セロビ大地, Serobi daichi) - 3:13 :The location theme for the Cerobi Steppe. 02. "Esper" (召喚, Shōkan) - 2:45 :Plays whenever an Esper is summoned onto the field. 03. "The Port of Balfonheim" (港町バーフォンハイム, Minatomachi Bāfonhaimu) - 2:14 :The location theme for the Port at Balfonheim. The track is combined together with "Secret Practice". 04. "Nap" (仮眠, Kamin) - 0:14 :The eponymous resting theme that plays whenever the player chooses to rest at the Skyferry. 05. "The Zertinan Caverns" (ゼルテニアン洞窟, Zerutenian dōkutsu) - 3:23 :The location theme for the Zertinan Caverns. 06. "A Land of Memories" (追憶の地, Tsuioku no chi) - 4:01 :Composed by Hayato Matsuo. The location theme for the Nabreus Deadlands. 07. "The Forgotten Capital" (忘れ去られし都, Wasuresarareshi miyako) - 4:16 :Composed by Hayato Matsuo. The location theme for the Necrohol of Nabudis. 08. "The Feywood" (幻妖の森, Ganyō no mori) - 4:15 :Composed by Masaharu Iwata. The location theme for the Feywood. 09. "Ashe's Theme" (アーシェのテーマ, Āshe no Tēma) - 5:30 :Ashe's character theme. First heared when the party fights four Imperial Swordmans in Garamsythe Waterway. Also plays when reaching the Pharos at Ridorana as well as being the location theme for the Subterra. 10. "Giruvegan's Mystery" (ギルヴェガンの謎, Giruvegan no nazo) - 2:40 :The location theme for the Ancient City of Giruvegan. 11. "To the Place of the Gods" (神々の場所へ, Kamigami no basho e) - 3:24 :The location theme for the Great Crystal. 12. "The Beginning of the End" (終局の始まり, Shūkyoku no hajimari) - 3:37 :The location theme for the First Ascent of the Pharos at Ridorana. 13. "To the Peak" (頂上へ, Chōjō e) - 1:50 :The location theme for the Second Ascent of the Pharos at Ridorana. 14. "The Sky Fortress Bahamut" (空中要塞バハムート, Kūchū yōsai Bahamūto) - 3:22 :The location theme for the Sky Fortress Bahamut. 15. "Shaking Bahamut" (揺れるバハムート, Yureru Bahamūto) - 0:42 :Plays during the final confrontations against the Sky Fortress Bahamut. 16. "The Battle for Freedom" (自由への闘い, Jiyū e no tatakai) - 8:52 :The final boss battle theme. 17. "The End of the Battle" (闘いの結末, Tatakai no ketsumatsu) - 1:14 :Plays after the final boss battle against The Undying that leads up to the ending cutscene. 18. "Ending Movie" (エンディング・ムービー, Endingu Mūbī) - 6:19 :Plays during the cinematic ending scene. 19. "Kiss Me Good-Bye" -featured in FINAL FANTASY XII- - 4:59 :The vocal theme that plays during the epilogue after the ending scene. Sung by Angela Aki and is the only track composed by Nobuo Uematsu for the soundtrack. 20. "Symphonic Poem "Hope" ～FINAL FANTASY XII PV ver.～" (交響詩「希望」Symphonic Poem "Hope" ～FINAL FANTASY XII PV ver.～, Koukyoushi 「Kibou」 Symphonic Poem "Hope" ～FINAL FANTASY XII PV ver.～) - 3:55 :Composed by Taro Hakase. Plays during the ending credits. 21. "Theme of FINAL FANTASY XII" (Presentation Version)" (FINAL FANTASY XIIのテーマ (制作発表会バージョン), FINAL FANTASY XII no Tēma (Seisaku Happyoukai Baajon) - 3:06 :The track that features the theme presented by Hitoshi Sakimoto during the initial developments of the game's music. Limited Edition The limited edition of the soundtrack is stored in a DVD-style box complete with printed images on each disc. Also included, a 28-page booklet with many more printed images, providing more information about the soundtrack. Sheet Music Published by DOREMI Music Publishing, the Final Fantasy XII Original Soundtrack Piano Solo Sheet Music book contains the sheet music for 51 pieces from the Final Fantasy XII: Original Soundtrack arranged for solo piano by Asako Niwa, and also includes the "Symphonic Poem 'Hope'" and "Kiss Me Good-Bye" arranged for piano by Angela Aki. The difficulty level is intermediate. Track Appearances ''Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy An arrangement of "Esper Battle" appears as a battle track in the game along with original versions of "The Dalmasca Estersand", "Golmore Jungle" and "The Battle for Freedom." See Also *Kiss Me Good-Bye (Single)'' References External links *[http://vgmdb.net/album/15267 VGMdb - Final Fantasy XII Original Soundtrack] *[http://vgmdb.net/album/1531 VGMdb - Final Fantasy XII Original Soundtrack (Limited Edition)] it:Final Fantasy XII: Colonna Sorona Originale Category:Final Fantasy XII Soundtracks Original 12 Category:Articles With Videos: Music